Krazy
Krazy is an animatronic that currently does not appear in any fan-games or modifications. Appearance Krazy, according to his backstory, was built for the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was built to look like an Atari-esque character. He is completely yellow, the color of the FazTicket - the currency of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, used to purchase prizes from the Puppet. Unlike most animatronics, when he removes his costume eyes, his endoskeleton eyes are square instead of round. Personality Krazy was built to represent the Game Area, as Balloon Boy simply sells balloons. His original intention was to play the arcade games with the children, surrendering his FazTickets if he lost. He was programmed to never turn down an offer to play a game, and he still doesn't. He is friendly even during the night, and will even go as far as to interrupt jumpscares to protect the guard. Backstory Krazy actually was not always a Freddy's animatronic. He was originally built by a human Krazy simply refers to as "The First", for personal use before being sent to Freddy's. After receiving his own Missing Child (named Kevin), failing to prevent the Bite of '87, and the restaurant closing, Krazy mysteriously disappeared and was not seen for 28 years. In the 1992 location, he was replaced with a new Freddy's animatronic, Toy Krazy. He was rebuilt in an Animatronic Factory by an artificial intelligence named "BAY-Cherra". Relationships Friends: * The Toy animatronics, including Mangle, BB, and Puppet. He has worked with them for as long as he can remember, and considers them family. * Phil. He has met Phil after escaping the aforementioned Animatronic Factory, and helped him kill BAY-Cherra. * The old animatronics. He originally disliked them, but then they helped him escape the Animatronic Factory, changing his opinion for him. * Kevin. Although a somewhat forced relationship, Kevin's ghost and Krazy have become good friends over time. * Shadow Golden Fredbear. On a mission, SGF met Krazy at the 1987 Freddy's, and the two quickly became friends. Enemies: * BAY-Cherra, who had imprisoned him in the Animatronic Factory. * Purple Man. He had murdered Kevin and forced Krazy to go missing. In Game Behavior Krazy is usually friendly to the Night Guard, but only when they see him with his costume eyes. Krazy is only hostile to the guard when he has endoskeleton eyes, stuffing them into a Freddy suit as usual. However, with his costume eyes, Krazy protects the Night Guard by interrupting a single jumpscare before returning to a location along his path. He disappears after the second game, however, so Toy Krazy takes his role in the first game. Path FNaF2: Game Area > Main Hall > Parts & Service > Office Hallway > PR4 > PR2 > PR 1> Left Air Vent > Office FNaF1: Dining Area > Restrooms > Kitchen > West Hall (Running) > Supply Closet > W. Hall Corner > Blind Spot Trivia Krazy is the only toy in his group to have a missing child. Quotes Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters